


Trip to R'gztar

by curlysupergirl



Category: R'gztar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe should really stay inside when she hears strange noises outside her house at night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter the First

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a cold, dark, and windy night. Sheets of rain poured down on the sidewalk. Mom, Dad, and Tiffany were at Kyle’s basketball game. I sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a copy of my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I was beginning the fifth chapter when I heard a crash over the howling wind. It seemed like it came from outside. I pulled on my rain boots and went to the front door. I peeked through the peephole and heard a strange moaning. I opened the door and gingerly stepped outside. All of a sudden, the door shut behind me and I was left outside. I tentatively walked down my steps and looked around, searching for the source of the sound. By now, I was drenched and I still had no idea where the sound had come from. I went back to the front door but it had locked itself.

 

“Drat! I left the key inside,” I muttered under my breath. I walked over to my neighbor’s house where I saw a beast lying on her lawn, wounded.

 

“Chloe,” it called softly. “Help me. I need to get back home. The fate of the world depends upon my return to R'gztar.”

 

I stood there, rooted to the spot, a million thoughts flashing through my head.

 

It’s a beast. Beasts don’t talk. Even if they do, how does it know my name? And where in the world is R'gztar?

“Not in the world, but in the universe. R'gztar is a planet in the Imranzzkrin System.

 

It answered my question before I asked it. Perhaps it saw my confused expression and just decided to explain.

“No. I am telepathic. Come help me up. I will explain more on the way.”

 

I walked over and helped it up. Though I was only five feet tall, I was strong. It grabbed my shoulder and I helped it get up. We started walking.

 

“My spaceship is parked behind your house.”

 

“Wait – SPACESHIP?!”

 

“Please do not shout.”

 

“Sorry. Spaceship?!”

 

“Yes. By the way, I’m a ‘he’, not an ‘it’,” it (oops – he) said as we turned around the corner of the house and a huge metal thing came into view. “Here it is.”

 

“Whoa. Guess that’s where the crash came from.”

 

“Yes. I was hit by a meteor on the way here and I lost control of my ship when I was landing.”

 

He hit a button on his belt and the space door opened with a pshhhhhhhh. We stepped inside and he walked over to a beeping control board covered in flashing lights. He pushed a green button and a blue alien that somewhat resembled a girl showed up on the screen above the board.

 

“Koglizal,” it/maybe she said. “Are you okay? We got disconnected before.”

 

“Yes, I am fine. I momentarily lost control of my ship in the earthling’s back yard.”

 

“You’ve obtained the earthling?”

 

“Yes. She is with me now. She is perfect. The machine is sure to give her all we have been waiting for.”

 

“Oh good.”

 

Then the screen went blank. Koglizal turned to me and introduced himself. (I already knew his name from listening to the conversation so I just nodded politely.) He pressed a purple button on his keyboard but nothing happened. We sat down and he began to tell me of an evil dictator name Lord Tekm’tarazal – Lord Tekm’t for short – who forced the people of R'gztar to work for him. He destroyed the beautiful crystal fields and forced the R'gztarians into cold, damp, dark mines, endlessly toiling and laboring. After approximately an hour of expounding on the once-great beauties of R'gztar, Koglizal got up and walked across the room.

 

“Open,” he said.

 

The wall vanished and in its place stood a glass. I gasped. Outside was black with huge rocks floating through the air and a few points of light far off. One of the smaller rocks in the distance started to grow bigger but no larger than me. If I didn’t see the rocks passing by, I would not have known we were moving.

 

“We are approaching R'gztar,” said Koglizal.

 

Something in his voice made me turn to look at him. Though I knew it was rude to stare, I couldn’t look away. He had a sad expression on his face; his eyes lined and weary. He must truly miss his home.

 

“We will arrive in approximately ten minutes,” he said, his voice strong again.

 

“How small is R'gztar?” I asked cautiously, thinking of the little rock. I wondered if it was a mini-planet.

 

“Bigger than Earth. Take a look outside.”

 

A low “wow” escaped my lips. We must have been moving very fast. A full-scale planet was outside the window. We got lower, heading toward the ground with amazing speed. I heard Koglizal say, “Initiate phase sequence,” and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter the Second

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up in a small room. The world looked reversed. There was fruit hanging from a mud ceiling. I looked around me at the walls. They looked like they were made of ice, but that couldn’t be; I wasn’t cold. I reached out to touch the wall and realized that I had gloves on. Someone had changed my clothes! How embarrassing! I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my white bed determined to protest and I was surprised when they didn’t touch the floor. I looked down and screamed.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

My bed was suspended in the air ten feet above the ground. Under me, a stream of water flowed through a split in the ice floors. The water was a shocking blue, sparkling in the light that seemed to be radiating off the walls.

“Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Just do what Kog (Koglizal was a looooong name) does; talk to things.

In a stronger voice, I said, “Bed. Lower to the ground.”

To my amazement, the bed started to go down very slowly. Happy that I had figured out what to do, I leaned forward a little too much to look at the sparkling water and fell of the bed.

“Aa–”

Faster than lightening, the bed had zoomed down to the floor and caught me where I fell. Still shaky, I stepped off the bed, walked across the ice flooring, jumped over the stream, walked to the wall, and said, “Open”. The wall slid down and I stepped out into a hallway. It looked empty but I knew better now. I walked the length of the hall where it came to a split.

Facing the biggest wall, I said, “Open.”

It slid down silently and I stepped into a huge room.

 

There were flashing lights everywhere. I looked at a sea of the oddest creatures I’d ever seen standing in front to me. Some were big, some small, some with horns, some with spots, anything and everything you can imagine stood before me. I was looking for Kog when I spotted the blue alien from the screen on the ship. I went over to her and introduced myself.

“Oh you’re the human!” she said excitedly. “Weird looking creatures,” she added under her breath.

“Excuse me?” I said.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m Imra, leader of the attacking division of the U.M.R. That’s Underground Movement of R'gztar. Let me introduce you to some of the guys.”

She led me over to a group of aliens (or should I say R'gztarians because technically, I’m the alien here).

“Everyone this is Chloe.”

I saw their eyes sweep over me and they started whispering to each other.

“What’s that brown stuff coming out of her head?”

“Does the pink on her cheeks mean she’s diseased?”

“She looks sort of squashy.”

“Why are her eyes three different colors?”

Two stepped forward and the rest of them left. The big green one on the right introduced himself.

“Hi. I’m Fink, a member of the U.M.R. That’s –”

“Underground Movement of R'gztar,” I said. “Imra told me.”

“Oh. Well, I have two antennae. My right one wiggles when someone’s lying and my left one wiggles when danger is near. But lately, my right one’s been going crazy a lot, wiggling when everyone’s telling the truth. What’s your power?”

“Oh I –” Imra cut me off.

“We’ll be using The Machine on her.”

“Oh.”

“What machine?” I asked.

“Hi, I’m Daryl,” said the tiny purple alien in a high-pitched voice, conveniently stopping my train of thought.

“Oh. You’re a fighter?” I asked politely, trying to look unsurprised.

“No.” said Imra quickly. “Daryl’s got a power that comes in very handy during a fight. When he sees our enemies and gets nervous, he emits a noxious gas and chhhht,” she said moving her finger across her throat.

“Oh.”

We said good-bye to Fink and Daryl, and Imra led me to a room where we met Kog. He spoke of a machine they had built and asked me if he could give me super-powers with it. I readily agreed and next thing I knew, I had the ability to increase and decrease gravity and to speed up and slow down my metabolism.


	3. Chapter the Third

CHAPTER THREE

Five months had passed. This was my schedule.

8:30 AM – wake up  
8:45-9:15 AM – breakfast with Imra, Fink, and Daryl  
9:15-10:15 AM – teach the U.M.R. all about Earth. (Lord Tekm’t was preparing to take it over and we needed to fight.) Fink always skipped these lectures. He said he went to his room to practice controlling his powers, while his right antenna went crazy, wiggling wildly like frizzy hair.  
10:15-10:30 AM – break  
10:30 AM-12:30 PM – learn to control powers  
12:30-1:30 PM – lunch  
1:30-3:30 PM – fighting practice in the battle room  
3:30-4:30 PM – relax in bedroom  
4:30-6:00 PM – learn history in the library  
6:15-7:15 PM – dinner  
7:15-8:30 PM – hang out  
8:30-9:00 PM – wash up and call Mom every other day  
9:15 PM – go to sleep

“At breakfast this morning, Imra told me that Lord Tekm’t was going to arrive on Earth in fifteen days and I still haven’t mastered slowing down my metabolism,” I said panicking.

“But you have already mastered increasing gravity, decreasing gravity, and speeding up your metabolism. You knew this would be hardest for you because your body doesn’t want to slow down once it’s strong and powerful. You just need to practice control,” said Kog, my teacher.

“Think about your mother and father. Think about how proud they are of you. They are the only parents in the universe who can say that their human daughter is training with the U.M.R. Let it calm you.”

“OK. Happy thoughts. Mom – Dad – Kyle – Tiffany.”

It worked. I could feel everything moving slower.

“Good job, Chloe.”

I was so excited. I sped everything up twice as much as I had slowed it down and used my strength to push myself off the ground while decreasing the gravity in me and right around me. I flew to the ceiling!

“Control, Chloe.”

“Right.”

I focused, knowing Mom would be proud and sunk to the ground, my metabolism back to normal.

“Good.”

“Thanks Kog. Your technique really helped. I think I’m ready to fight Tekm’t.”

“That’s good,” said Imra running into the room, out of breath. “Because -huuuuh- we’ve just -huuuuh- found out -huuuuh- that Tekm’t -huuuuh- has changed -huuuuh- his plans -huuuuh-.He plans -huuuuh- to attack -huuuuh- Earth -huuuuh- in two days!”

 

None of us slept much that night. I got up at 5:00 AM and went to practice my powers. We all ate an early breakfast at 7:00 and everyone got together for battle practice at 8:00.

“One more time,” said Imra. “First, ground division: march forward. Show Tekm’t how ‘small’ our forces are. Next, underground division: tunnel up and surprise them during the fight. Air division: pick up the second ground division and drop them into the fight. Join them, but fight from the air – bombs, guns, lasers.

“Start practice!

She pulled me aside. “Chloe you are part of the air division but you won’t be carrying any of the fighters. You need to be free to do a very important job.

“Tekm’t knows very little about Earth but he’ll be heading to the country he believes most powerful – the U.S.A. There, he’ll want to kill your leader and proclaim himself supreme ruler. If he succeeds, the rest of Earth will soon fall under his control. We can’t allow that to happen. It will be your job to protect the president. Your unique powers, more than any of us have, are perfect for the job.

I could only nod. I couldn’t speak. I felt terrified and exhilarated at the same time. I was jumping for joy that they chose me of all people, but what if I failed? What if, because of me, the rest of Earth was doomed to serve Tekm’t forever?!

After all that working about controlling my powers, my face’s frozen muscles betrayed no emotion. They masked my horror. I knew it wouldn’t last long so I turned to go. However, Koglizal didn’t need to read my facial expressions to know what was bothering me. He stopped me at the door and told me that whatever I did to help defend Earth was more than anyone could ask for. When that didn’t work, he told me to go to my room, call my mom, and talk to her about it on the screen.

I went to my room and as soon as I saw Mom’s face, I lost it. All my control gone; I cried like a baby telling her everything. She comforted me.

“I love you, honey,” she said. “I miss you so much, but I’m so proud of you. You’re all grown up fighting crime. But this isn’t all on your shoulders. You have to trust your friends; they’ve got your back.”

“Thanks Mom. I love you.”


	4. Chapter the Fourth

CHAPTER FOUR

Everything was going according to plan. We got to Earth early and we were waiting for Tekm’t to arrive. When his ship came into view, we all gathered and lined up, ready to fight. But we had a problem.

“Koglizal, Fink is missing,” said Imra. “Everyone’s searched for but no one can find him.”

“We will have to carry on without him,” said Kog. “He’s a big boy – he will be fine.”

I went out with the fist division, hiding between two big R'gztarians. Everyone had an air mask on – Daryl came with us. Tekm’t’s soldiers surrounded the White House and all the guards were out of sight. Tekm’t had just stepped into the White House and I flew past him so fast, he didn’t realize. I saw Fink on my way and realized he must have come ahead of schedule. I was flying so fast, everything was a bit of a blur but I finally found my way to the Oval Office. As quickly as I could, I explained the danger of the situation to the President. He believed me when I displayed my powers to him. We devised a plan.

 

About ten minutes later, Tekm’t walked in. I gasped as I looked at him closely for the first time. He looked like a younger version of Koglizal.

“Hi,” I said in my most childish voice. “You must be here to play dress up with me. You be the alien and I’ll be the astronaut. (I was still wearing the spacesuit we wore in the U.M.R.) Come. Daddy can be the Earthman.”

“Okay, Princess,” said the President.

“Daddyyyyy, I’m not a princess. I’m an astronaut,” I whined.

“I’m not here to play dress up,” said Tekm’t in a dangerous voice.

“YES YOU ARE!!” I shrieked. And I flung him across the room. While he was still distracted, the secretary snuck out of the room to get help from “a big green alien with antennae” (Fink).

Before he could get up, I increased the gravity in him so he couldn’t move.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“A friend of Koglizal,” answered, back to my normal voice.

“Let me up and fight fair,” he said angrily.

“NO!” I shouted back, furious at him for putting my family in danger.

Just then, Fink burst in.

“Oh good,” I said. “You’re here.”

“Yes,” he said and he jumped on top of me. I was so surprised that I lost control of my powers for a moment. But a moment was all he needed. By the time Fink got off me, Tekm’t was gone and Fink ran too.

The President helped me up and we walked outside.

“Chloe! They tunneled to the center of the Earth so we didn’t follow,” Imra said.

“Why did they go to the center of the Earth?” I asked, confused.

“They think it’s frozen like on R’gztar. Have you seen Fink?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “He double crossed us and helped Tekm’t escape. He never came to my meetings, so he didn’t know that the center of the Earth is hot. They’ll have all melted by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few yrs ago as a school project. more chapters will be posted.... reviews welcome:)


End file.
